Dosa Terindah
by Cerulean Canary
Summary: [Penutup Sweet Drabbles of Art Couple] Sudah banyak dosa yang aku lakukan dalam hidupku. Membunuh dan menjadi anggota dari organisasi kegelapan. Namun jika mencintai dirinya juga merupakan sebuah dosa, biarlah ini menjadi dosa terindah dalam hidupku.


_Sudah banyak dosa yang aku lakukan dalam hidupku. Membunuh dan menjadi anggota dari organisasi kegelapan. Namun jika mencintai dirinya juga merupakan sebuah dosa, biarlah ini menjadi dosa terindah dalam hidupku._

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning: OOC, typo(s), shonen-ai, dll**_

_**Collab with RedSand Scorpion**_

_**Penutup Event SasoDei "Sweet Drabbles of Art Couple"**_

**.**

**Dosa Terindah**

**.**

_Aku tidak pernah menghitung dosa yang pernah kuperbuat dalam hidupku. Aku tidak pernah meminta agar suatu saat aku ditempatkan di surga –karena aku tidak akan mati. Aku juga tidak pernah menginginkan hidup yang lebih baik di kehidupan yang akan datang –karena aku tak percaya dengan hal seperti itu._

_Aku tak pernah merasa bersalah ketika senjata milikku menembus tubuh korbanku, membuat darah segar mengalir deras, mata terbelalak kaget, dan rintihan memohon ampunan terdengar jelas di telingaku. Aku tak pernah memikirkan apa yang dirasakan oleh keluarga dari orang-orang yang sudah kumasukkan ke dalam koleksi kugutsu milikku._

_Aku tidak peduli._

_Karena aku memang seorang pendosa._

.

.

Derap langkahnya terdengar jelas di lorong yang temaram.

_**Tap, tap, tap**_

Bagaikan sebuah melodi kematian, derap langkah itu terus menggema di dalam sana. Kaum awam pun –dalam hal ini, bukan seorang shinobi, akan segera menjauh dari tempat itu jika mendengar derap langkah yang seolah dengan hausnya meminta banyak nyawa untuk dipersembahkan padanya.

Lilin di tangannya merupakan satu-satunya penerangannya saat ini, api kecil di ujungnya menari-mari seiring dengan derap kakinya. Mata Hazel-nya yang menyala dalam kegelapan menatap tajam api lilin kecil tak berdosa, mencoba mengingat kembali kesalahan dan dosa yang pernah ia lakukan selama hidupnya.

Ia memang seorang pendosa, namun terkadang kenyataan ini mengganggunya.

.

.

"T-tolong! Jangan bunuh orang tuaku. A-aku mohon. Ampuni mereka..."

Rintihan memohon dari anak tak berdosa tersebut terngiang kembali di pikirannya. Air mata yang membanjiri kedua pipi anak itu, tatapan ketakutan dan penolakan akan kenyataan bahwa ia akan hidup kesepian itu membuat Sasori merasa melihat dirinya kembali.

Namun rasa belas kasihan di dalam dirinya sama sekali tak tersisa. Dengan sekali serangan, dua tubuh tergeletak tak bernyawa di depan sepasang mata yang menatap tak percaya.

Ia memang tak berbeda dengan seseorang yang telah merenggut kebahagiaannya, mengambil nyawa kedua orang tuanya.

Tetapi tak semua anak memberikan tatapan takut itu padanya ketika ia menunjukan tubuh tak bernyata kedua orang tua dari bocah tak berdosa.

"Kenapa kau tidak menunjukan tatapan takut padaku? Apa kau tidak marah karena aku telah membunuh orang tuamu?" tanyanya dingin.

"Untuk apa?" Anak kecil berambut pirang pendek itu meringis. "Jika seandainya aku berteriak meminta pertolongan, atau berlari ke kamar untuk bersembunyi, atau menangis memeluk kedua orang tuaku yang sudah kau bunuh, apa mereka bisa hidup kembali? Tidak."

"Kau tidak takut aku akan membunuhmu?"

"Tidak, un."

Kejadian tiga belas tahun lalu tersebut tak akan pernah ia lupakan. Meskipun kenangan itu tak tergolong 'indah', tetapi telah menjadi sebuah bagian kecil dari dirinya.

Tak ada satupun orang di dunia ini akan meyangka bahwa bocah yang merupakan sebuah bagian kecil dari dirinya, akan bertemu lagi dengannya dan kini benar-benar menjadi bagian besar dalam hidupnya.

.

.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu kayu tua. Di depan pintu tersebut terukir sebuah kata dengan huruf kanji yang berarti "seni". Dengan satu tangan, ia membuka pintu tersebut, menimbulkan bunyi 'krieet' pelan. Keadaan di dalam ruangan tersebut pun tak berbeda dengan keadaan di lorong; sama-sama temaram.

Mata Hazel miliknya menatap seisi ruangan, mendapati seseorang tengah duduk di dalam dengan tenang. Rambut pirang panjang keemasan terlihat jelas di dalam kegelapan. Dan mata biru secerah langit siang menyapanya.

"Akhirnya kau kembali, danna."

"Hm." Hanya itu yang menjadi sahutannya.

Dilangkahkannya kakinya memasuki ruangan tersebut, kemudian tangan kirinya menutup pintu di belakangnya, sedangkan tangan kanannya tetap memegang lilin sebagai satu-satunya penerangan di ruangan tersebut.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang menganggumu, un? Kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja."

Ia tak dapat memungkiri betapa dirinya sangat mudah terbaca oleh iris mata Azure tersebut. Ia pun tak dapat mengelak, karena percaya atau tidak, iris Azure lawan bicaranya mampu membaca kebohongan.

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya," ujarnya seraya mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah lawan bicaranya setelah meletakkan lilin di atas meja. Jemari kokohnya perlahan menelusuri helaian indah rambut pirang keemasan yang diam-diam sangat dikaguminya, seraya tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Gerakan jemarinya terhenti ketika merasakan sepasang bibir yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, membawa kehangatan turun menjalar ke jantungnya. Sentuhan ringan dan singkat namun menghangatkan tersebut berakhir ketika sang pemilik mata Azure menarik diri.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, Sasori no danna."

Senyum tipis terukir di bibir dingin kalajengking pasir merah tersebut. Ia tahu apa yang ia butuhkan di saat seperti ini.

"Tentu, Deidara. Aku percaya padamu."

.

.

_Mungkin dunia memandang kami sebagai pendosa jika mereka mengetahui hubungan kami._

_Aku dan Deidara._

_Aku tidak habis pikir mengapa sebuah perasaan yang disebut cinta oleh orang-orang ini dianggap sebagai dosa. Karena mereka sendiri mengatakan bahwa dunia mereka ini tak akan seimbang tanpa cinta. _

_Sudah banyak dosa yang aku lakukan dalam hidupku. Membunuh dan menjadi anggota dari organisasi kegelapan. _

_Namun jika mencintai dirinya juga merupakan sebuah dosa, _

_biarlah ini menjadi dosa terindah dalam hidupku_

.

.

Ia tahu dosa terindah dalam hidupnya mampu membuatnya melupakan dosanya yang lain, yang selalu mengganggu benaknya.

Walaupun sesungguhnya tak semua orang memandang hubungan mereka sebagai sebuah dosa.


End file.
